Revenge of the Fallen Angle
by Emperor akashi
Summary: Seratus tahun tersegel,'Dia' kembali bangkit dan membalaskan dendamnya dan mencari Adik rta...Seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

Seratus tahun tersegel,'Dia' kembali bangkit dan berniat membalaskan dendam dan mencari sang Adik kembar serta...Seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping Hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M  
Pairing : Naruto.U  
Genre : Supernatural,Romance (mungkin?)  
Warning : Smart and Strong Naru!,Typo,Gaje,Abal,Pasaran dan lain sebagainya

"Revenge of The fallen Angel"

Chapter 1 "Dia telah kembali,bersiaplah!"

Di sebuah pedalaman hutan di sekitar daerah Georgia,terdapat sebuah batu berukuran kira-kira sebesar rumah yang perlahan-lahan mulai retak di bebeberapa bagian sisinya.  
*Crak...Crak...Sriinkkk  
retakan-retakan pada batu itu semakin dari dalam celah-celah retakan itu keluar cahaya berwarna keemasan yang menyilaukan mata jika terlihat oleh mata.  
(bahkan saking silaunya,hampir saja si penulis hampir saja ngambek nulis )  
kembali ke cerita...  
*Duaarrr...batu berukuran besar itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan ledakan cahaya berwarna keemasan memenuhi daerah sekitar hingga radius 100 .  
"Ugh..."  
Seseorang keluar dari dalam ledakan cahaya dia keluar dari dalam batu raksasa tadi.  
"Seratus tahun lamanya...Akhirnya aku kembali." gumam pemuda yang kini mulai keluar dari kepulan asap yang masih tercipta rupanya terlihat sangat yang berwarna Kuning jabrik sepunggung,kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat,serta mata biru saphire yang begitu indah seindah langit pagi hari.  
Pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun itu berjalan menjauh lurus kedepan.  
*Slaashp...Slaashp...  
dari punggung pemuda itu muncul 6 pasang sayap burung berwarna pemuda tersebut megepakan sayap emasnya dan melesat terbang dengan kecepatan cahaya.*Slaashp...

Di sebuah kota besar di dataran yang bernama Jepang,tepatnya di sebuah sungai kecil dengan air yang seorang pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut yang aneh-berwarna hitam dan pirang di depan-tengah asik dengan kegiatanya.  
Sesekali,pria berwajah mesum? itu mengumpat dan bergumam tidak jelas.  
Sampai kegiatanya terhenti sejenak karena ada sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di belakangnya.  
"wah-wah tidak terasa sekian lamanya kita tidak bertemu,Sirzech?"  
Ucap pria yang sedang Asik memancing tersebut seraya menengok ke arah seorang pria bermambut crimson yang baru saja datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir tadi.  
" kali kita bertemu saat perang besar-besaran beberapa tahun silam."  
Ucap pria berambut Crimson itu tersenyum kecil.  
"Dan kebiasaan tidak bergunamu itu tidak pernah berubah,Azazel?" ucap pria bernama Sirzech itu tersenyum.  
"Huh...jadi kau kesini hanya ingin mengejek hobi ku,eh?"  
ucap Azazel yang sepertinya tidak terima hobi nya di mengerucutkan bibirnya berlagak seperti anak kecil.  
"Hahaha... hanya bercanda."  
ucap Sirzech kemudian dia mulai serius.  
"Aku kesini karena...Aura yang kurasakan juga merasakanya,bukan?"  
lanjut Azazel mengangguk.  
"Dia telah kembali." ucapnya singkat.  
Setelah itu,keadaan menjadi terdengar suara jangkrik dan hewan malam ,saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan malam pemancing yang tidak mengenal waktu.  
"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi aku jika dia sudah sampai di kota ini."  
ucap Sirzech kemudian menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang sama seperti saat dia datang.  
Sementara Azazel melanjutkan aktifitas memancing nya.

Ke esokan harinya,  
Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sepunggung dan bermata biru saphire yang lengkap dengan seragam Sma Kuoh,tengah berjalan dengan santai di halaman sekolahnya.  
Kehadiranya yang 'tiba-tiba' ini membuat sejumlah murid (Dominan perempuan) menatapnya dengan pandangan Nafsu?  
dan kejadian yang akan di perkirakan pun terjadi,"Kyaaaaaaaa..."  
yaah,setidaknya itu membuat keadaan jau lebih berwarna.  
Sma kouh adalah sebuah sekolahan khusus perempuan yang terkenal dengan tetapi,baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut telah di ubah menjadi sekolah artinya siswa laki-laki di bolehkan belajar di itu membuat jumlah siswi perempuan lebih banyak dari pada siswa perbandingan 8 : beberapa siswa laki-laki yang bercita-cita 'Mesum' mempunyai secercah satunya adalah Hyoudoh Issei,siswa kelas XI B yang saat ini terlihat lesu di dalam kelasnya.  
Eh,tidak biasanya dia lesu? memangnya apa yang terjadi?  
Jawabanya ada di ke depan kelas dan kau akan tau jawabanya.  
Terlihat seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang memperkenalkan dia murid baru.  
"Perkenalkan,Namaku Namikaze saja bantuanya..."  
ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sepunggung bernama Naruto itu dengan ramah dan membungkuk seluruh siswi perempuan di kelas XI B berteriak histeris.*Kyaaaaaa...  
dan gerutuan Issei yang tidak jelas.  
"Terkutuk kalian pria tampan!"  
ucap Issei.  
fufufu...sepertinya mimpi mu menjadi raja Harem akan gagal,Issei.(Senyum iblis )

Naruto p.o.v on

Sudah satu minggu sejak aku datang ke kota ini,tetapi aku belum juga menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Adik kembarku.  
Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku mencarinya di kota ini?  
Jawabanya karena Feeling ku mengatakan dia ada di sini.  
Aku tau ini hanya aku yakin dia ada di sini.

Seminggu terakhir ini aku terus mencari petunjuk keberadaan ,Namanya tepatnya Namikaze adalah adik kembarku dan satu-satunya keluarga ku yang tetapi dia terpisah dariku saat Tou-sama meneleport kami meninggalkan Namikaze Mansion,karena sedang terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran yang di lakukan oleh pasukan iblis yang menyebut diri mereka '4 pilar iblis'.Dan sekarang aku harus mencarinya meskipun itu adalah aku tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang-orang terdekatku.

Normal p.o.v

Langit kini berubah menjadi gelap dengan Rembulan yang menjadi penerangnya menggantikan Sang pusat tata surya menerangi kehidupan di dunia yang fana ini.  
Meskipun begitu,tak terlihat raut wajah yang menunjukan kelelahan pada dirinya.  
Dia terus terbang dan terbang ke sana ke mari dengan berharap menemukan petunjuk keberadaan sang Adik.  
Yah,dialah Namikaze Naruto pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sepunggung yang sedang mencari keberadaan adiknya dengan cara terbang menggunakan 6 pasang sayap burung berwarna keemasan miliknya.  
Sampai di suatu taman lengkap dengan sungai yang mengalir jernih,Dia berhenti dan turun menghilangkan ke 6 pasang sayap berwarna keemasanya.  
"Akhirnya,lama aku mencari informasi akhirnya aku menemukan informan yang tepat."  
ucapnya seraya berjalan lurus ke arah seseorang pemancing yang tidak tau waktu.  
Pemancing itu menoleh,betapa terkejutnya dia setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.  
"K-kau..."  
" tidak bertemu paman Azazel..."

Sementara itu di dunia bawah...

Rias melebarkan mata nya setelah mendengar cerita tentang Namikaze Natuto dari kakaknya,Sierzech Luchifer.  
"Ja-jadi dia ke sini untuk..."  
Ucap Rias menggantung Sierzech hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.  
"Kemungkinan terburuk kita akan melawan dia yang merupakan keturunan klan terkuat para ..."  
Sierzech menjeda sejenak membuat Rias mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran.  
"Tetapi?"  
"kemumgkinan ada sisi baiknya."  
"Maksud Onii-sama?"  
Rias bertanya dengan sangat apa sisi baik dari kemunculan orang yang menurut legenda memiliki kekuatan melebihi gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut?  
"Dia sedang mencari seorang pendamping aku dengar dari salah satu temanku,dia mencari gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ibunya."  
ucap Sierzech dengan senyuman aneh mengembang di wajahnya.  
'Orang yang pasangan dengan melihat warna rambut.' batin Rias sweatdrop.

Kembali ke Naruto...

"Jadi...Dia benar ada di sini?"  
Naruto bertaya dengan air mata yang akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan keberadaan sang adik.  
"Tetapi..."  
ucap Azazel membuat kebahagiaan Naruto berhenti rasa penasaran melanda otaknya.  
"Tetapi...?"  
"Adikmu sekarang berada bersama beberapa orang ku yang besok kau harus menyelamatkanya karena jika aku benar akan terjadi penyerangan di tempat adikmu berada."  
ucap Azazel sambil melemparkan kail pancinganya kembali.  
"Penyerangan? apa maksudmu,paman?"  
tanya Naruto.  
"Lebih baik kau datang ke gerja tua di sudut akan mengetahuinya." ucap Azazel.  
Karena merasa informasi yang di dapatnya cukup,Naruto pamit pergi dan terbang dengan ke 6 pasang sayap berwarna keemasan miliknya yang membuat Azazel menatapnya tanpa berkedip.  
"Kekutanya semakin meningkat ke pada Minato..."  
gumam Azazel melanjutkan aktivitas Rutinya yang tak kenal waktu.

Keesokan harinya...

Brraaaakkkk

Issei membanting dengan keras pintu ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib hanya gara-gara tidak mendapat ijin dari Rias untuk menyelamatkan temanya yang bernama Asia Argento yang merupakan seorang biarawati yang kini sedang di tawan oleh seorang pendeta yang bernama Freed.  
"Meskipun Boucou tidak mengijinkan ku untuk menyelamatkan Asia,Aku akan tetap pergi!"  
seru Issei kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan club setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.  
"Bouchou bagaimana ini?"  
tanya Akeno.  
Kemudian Rias menatap Kiba dan ,Kiba dan Koneko mengangguk kemudian pergi menyusul Issei.  
"Akeno,persiapkan lingkaran akan membantu Issei dari luar." ucap Rias membuat Akeno tersenyum Aneh.  
"fufufu...ha'i Bouchou."  
ucap Akeno kemudian menyiapkan sihir teleport dan mereka pun menghilang.

Di sebuah atap salah satu gedung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gereja tua,terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepungung tengah memandang tajam ke arah gereja tua mengetahui keadaan di dalam gereja dengan kemampuan mata legendaris yang di sebut-sebut sebagai mata dewa karena kemampuan dahsyatnya.  
Pemuda yang di ke tahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tersenyum,setelah mengetahui orang yang dia cari ternyata berada di dalam gereja tua itu.  
'Ternyata apa yang di katakan si paman mesum itu benar,dan sepertinya aku harus menunggu melihat siapa yang akan menyerang mereka...'  
batin Naruto kemudian menon-Aktivkan tehnik mata dewa miliknya dan kembali mengawasi gereja tua itu dari atas gedung tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu,  
Naruto tidak melihat satu orang pun yang berniat akan menyerang Gereja tua tersebut.  
Apa mungkin batal?  
di liriknya jam tangan berwarna silver yang melingkar setia di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Masih pukul 15.25,mungkin penyerangan akan di lakukan pada malam hari...'

matanya kembali menatap keaerah Gereja tua tiba-tiba...  
*Kruuukk...drrrt...  
perutnya berbunyi,menandakan dia sedang di landa kelaparan.  
Mengingat sejak dari pagi dia belum makan karena saking semangatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan sang adik.

"Ahh,sebaiknya aku cari makan mereka akan menyerang di malam hari..."

Kemudian setelah itu,dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan bercak cahaya kekuningan di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Time Skip,

Naruto melirik ke arah jam tanganya,sambil berjalan ke arah Gereja tua tempat di mana adiknya berada.  
'Pukul 21.00, aku lupa akan hal ini...tck! sial gara-gara terlarut oleh makanan-makanan itu,Aku jadi lupa untuk menyelamatkan Naruko!'  
batin Naruto sambil berjalan cepat menuju Gereja tua tempat Naruko berada.

Setelah sampai,Naruto melebarkan matanya apa yang terjadi dan di lihatnya di depan.

"...SHIT! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Teriaknya dalam melihat banyak sekali lubang-lubang bekas pertarungan di mana-mana.  
Mata biru saphire miliknya mengarah ke arah bangunan Gereja.  
Terlihat,pintu Gereja yang sudah tak berbentuk,ada banyak sekali bekas pertarungan di dalam Gereja.

Tiba-tiba,Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di area dada bagaikan tertusuk oleh ribuan pisau dapur?  
bersamaan dengan firasat buruk yang mendera hatinya.

'Ada apa ini? Aaarrgh...! rasanya begitu sakit...'

mencengkram erat dada entah mengapa terasa sangat sakit yang secara tiba-tiba.

'Perasaan ku buruk...'

Tanpa pikir panjang,Naruto melesat kedalam gereja tanpa memperhatikan Rias dan Akeno yang menatapnya curiga dari atas sebuah pohon di dekat Gereja.

"D-dia...B-bukankah dia Naruto-kun? mau apa dia ke sini?" tanya Akeno.  
"Entahlah..." jawab Rias sambil memandangi Naruto yang terus berlari kedalam tiba-tiba Rias melebarkan matanya...  
"Kita juga harus masuk kedalam,Akeno!"  
Ucap Rias dengan raut wajah yang dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan budak-budak iblisnya yang berada di mungkin saja Naruto adalah salah satu pemimpin di sini dan merasa marah karena anak buahnya di dia akan membunuh Issei,Kiba dan Koneko yang berada di dalam itulah yang ada di pikiran sang Heires clan Gremory tersebut.  
Sementara Akeno yang merupakan Ratu sekaligus sahabat baik Rias hanya mereka berdua memasuki gereja tua terasebut.

Tap...tap

Kini Naruto sudah berada di sebuah biru saphire miliknya mendadak berubah warna menjadi mata merah dengan tiga titik tomue yang terus bertambah banyak titik-titik tomue itu hingga berjumlah 9.  
Mata itu menatap tajam kearah beberapa orang di killing inten yang luar biasa,dia berjalan mendekati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat twin tail yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah lantai dengan luka menganga di dia jongkok di depan tubuh tak berdaya gadis itu.  
Di rengkuhnya tubuh tak berdaya gadis itu ke dalam pelukanya.  
"A-apa k-kah i-tu kau N-Nii-san? A-ap-a kah ben-ar k-kau...?"  
Ucap gadis tersebut dengan suara Naruto hanya mengangguk sudut ekor matanya,tak henti-hentinya air bening keluar mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sementara itu terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang baru saja sampai,berlari kearah Issei,Kiba dan Koneko yang terjatuh terduduk karena energi yang Naruto keluarkan.  
Rias mengangkat satu alisnya melihat kejadian di depanya.  
'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? energi yang di keluarkanya ini...apakah dia marah? dan siapa gadis malaikat jatuh yang tengah di dekapnya itu? apakah gadis itu yang menyebabkan dia mengeluarkan energi sebesar ini? jika iya,mungkin gadis itu sangat berarti baginya.'  
batin Rias menatap Naruto yang masih mendekap gadis berambut pirang twin tail itu.  
Tiba-tiba Naruto meletakan gadis itu di bawah,kemudian bangkit menatap tajam ke arah Rias dan kelompoknya.  
Memperlihatkan mata merah dengan sembilan Tomue yang berputar secara perlahan.  
'M-mata apa itu?'  
batin Rias dan semua orang yang menatap kearah Naruto.

"Siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin bersamaan dengan suhu di tempat itu yang ikut menurun membuat semua orang menggigil kedinginan.

tidak ada malah semakin merasa takut mendengar suara naruto yang dingin tanpa expresi bagaikan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membunuh korbanya tanpa ampun.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi,SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT ADIKU SEPERTI INI HUH?!"

teriak Naruto menatap satu persatu Anggota tatapan Naruto berhenti pada satu-satunya budak Rias yang berwajah mesum.  
"KAU! KAU PASTI YANG MELAKUKANYA IYA KAN!"  
Teriak Naruto membuat nyali Issei menciut seketika dan menggeleng cepat lalu menunjuk seseorang di belakang Naruto yang hendak kabur.  
"D-d-d-dia y-y-yang mel-la-lakukanya..."  
Ucap Issei tergagap sambil menunjuk seorang pria malaikat jatuh yang memiliki tiga pasang sayap di punggungnya yang hendak melarikan diri.  
Dengan kecepatan cahaya,naruto menusukan pedang cahaya ke perut pria pria tersebut berteruak kesakitan.  
"Aaaaaarrrrghh!"  
Tidak puas dengan itu,Naruto menciptakan 6 buah pedang cahaya dari ketiadaan dan menyayat,menusuk,memotong tubuh pria malaikat jatuh tersebut dengan ke enam pedang pria itu menjerit-jerit sampai ajal menjemputnya.  
Sementara kelompok Rias yang memperhatikan kejadian di depan mereka,memasang expresi berbeda-beda.  
Sampai mereka mengingat sesuatu yang membuat mereka berada di dalam tempat yang sebenarnya berbahaya bagi mereka.  
Issei yang pertama kali sadar,langsung berlari ke arah Asia yang masih terikat di sebuah kursi.  
"Asia! apa kau tidak apa-pa?"  
Issei bertanya sambil membuka ikatan yang mengikat Asia.  
Asia mengangguk,"Y-ya." jawabnya Issei,tanpa komando langsung memeluk Asia.  
Dan bodohnya Asia membalas pelukan bocah mesum itu.

Di tempat Naruto,  
Setelah menghabisi orang yang membunuh adiknya tadi,Naruto menggendong sang adik dengan bridal style dan mengeluarkan ke enap pasang sayap burung berwarna ke emasan miliknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kelompok Rias dan gereja tersebut.  
Sebelum...  
"Tunggu!"  
Naruto menghentikan langkahnya,kemudian melirik ke belakang dengan Rias yang tengah menatap kearahnya.  
"Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali adikmu." ucap Rias dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.  
Sementara Naruto mengangkat satu alianya bingung.  
Dia tau jika yang di makaud menghidupkan oleh gadis berambut merah crimson di depanya ini adalah menjadikan adiknya seorang iblis reinkarnasi.  
Tetapi jika itu tidak di lakukan...dia akan kembali kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam dia tidak ingin itu kembali terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang keputusan,  
'Apa boleh buat...maaf kan aku Tou-sama tidak bisa menjaga Naruko dengan baik...'  
batin Naruto kemudian melangkah mendekati Rias yang tersenyum kearahnya.  
"Aku serahkan dia suru dia temui aku di Sma Kuoh..."  
ucap Naruto sambil melebarkan ke enam pasang sayapnya.  
"Dan jika Sekiryuutei itu berbuat mesum padanya...aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membunuhmu!"  
lanjut Naruto dengan Nada dingin dan datar membuat Issei berkeringat dingin.  
'Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menggoda adiknya...' batin Issei.  
"Pasti." Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum manis kearah semburat merah tipis beraarang di pipi putih Naruto yang buru-buru menghilang terbang dengan ke enam pasang sayap naas wajah merahnya masih sempat terekam penglihatan Akeno.  
'fufufufu...Sepertinya Naruto-kun berakai pada Rias.' batin Akeno tersenyum mesum(?)

Setelah Naruto pergi,Rias melakukan ritualnya untuk menghidupkan kembali Naruko menjadi Iblis.  
Setelah selesai melakukan ritual,Naruko pun kembali bangkit dengan 4 pasang sayap kelelawar di belum sadar sepenuhnya.  
Rias menatap Asia,"Kau sudah tau kami ini kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami?"  
tanya tanpa pikir panjang,Asia mengangguk setuju yang terpenting baginya jika itu bisa membuatnya terus bersama Issei.  
Rias kembali tersenyum dan memulai ritualnya kembali.

Di sebuah desa yang seluruh bangunanya memiliki gaya bangunan tradisional,terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda sedang menatap keluar jendela,menatap langit malam penuh bintang di desa tersebut.  
"Di saat seperti ini kau malah menghilang...Naruto."  
gumam nya sambil sesekali menenggak sake miliknya.  
"Tim 7 siap berangkat...Hokage-sama!" ucap seorang bermasker.  
"Pergilah! cari seseorang yang lebih kuat dari si brengsek itu!"  
Seru wanita yang di panggil Hokage beberapa orang yang duduk melingkari ke lima orang tadi merapalkan suatu mantra dan  
*Splaaaassh...  
ke lima orang itu menghilang entah kemana.  
"Semoga kalian berhasil membawa seseorang yang dapat mengalahkan si brengsek Uciha itu." gunam wanita itu lagi.

Tbc.

Maybe,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,TYPO,TIDAK JELAS,ANCUR,RUMIT DAN SEMUA HAL NEGATIF di maklumi.

Note :

Nama : Namikaze Naruto  
Penampilan : Menggumakan celana sekolah khas Sma Kuoh sebagai bawahan,menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar loggo klan uzumaki di depan dan berlapis Jaket orange hitam (mirip di Cannon) yang tidak di kancing menampilkan kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar clan Uzumaki sebagai atasan dan Sepatu berwarna hitam.

Kemampuan :  
cahaya  
jenis Rasengan  
(masih Abu-abu)

Note : Karya baru lagi nih minna...tolong di nilai ya... dan jangan lupa tinggal kan saran...


	2. Chapter 2

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"搀氀洀 欀漀渀搀椀猀椀 琀攀爀氀攀洀愀栀⸀⸀⸀⸀ 㔀/span/fontⴀfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" 㠀/span/fontⴀfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"㈀ 㐀/span/font 


End file.
